Dark Side DaeJae
by Daejae24
Summary: Daehyun yang memiliki dua keperibadian yang harus mengendalikan dan menerima Daehan. It’s Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).


**Dark Side**

Summary :

Daehyun yang memiliki dua keperibadian yang harus mengendalikan dan menerima Daehan. It's Daejae fanfictian/Yoo Youngjae/Jung Daehyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyooo;).

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Others :**

Jaebum, Mr. Yoo, Kim Himchan

**Chaptered**

**M**

**/Romance/smut/**

**Cerita ini asli milik Dhyun628 dan sam. **

**Ff kolaborasi dengan**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 1**

"Kau masih saja berhubungan dengan namja miskin itu? Apa kau tidak sadar jika sudah bertunangan dengan Jaebum hah?" bentak Tuan Yoo pada anak nya yang bernama Youngjae.

"Namanya Jung Daehyun. dan ya aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk berakhir dengannya urusan Jaebum itu bukan mau ku, tapi kalian yang memaksaku." balas Youngjae tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Yoo Youngjae bicara baik-baik. Tunjukan sopan santun mu pada orang tuamu." sahut Nyonya Yoo.

"Orang tua? Hey sadar lah kau bukan ibuku. Kau hanya jalang yang kebetulan diangkat menjadi pelayan naf.."

_Plakkk_

Tuan Yoo menampar Youngjae dengan keras karena ucapan kasarnya membuat sang istri muda hanya tersenyum melihat itu, sedangkan Youngjae menatap penuh kebencian pada keduanya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri. berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Hormati dia, sejak ibumu meninggal dialah yang menjaga kita."

"Menjaga siapa? Dia hanya peduli pada harta mu saja dan kau hanya peduli pada keserakahan duniawi mu."

"Anggap saja kau benar di dunia ini yang akan membuat mu bahagia hanyalah harta karena itu kau harus meninggalkan namja miskin itu dan menikah dengan Jaebum. Jadilah anak yang berbakti pada orang tuamu, aku menyekolahkan mu tinggi-tinggi bukan untuk menjadi bodoh." ujar Tuan Yoo.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Daehyun. Jika kalian ingin harta kenapa tidak jual jalang ini saja pada mereka." geram Youngjae.

_Plakkk _

Tamparan kedua pun tuan Yoo daratkan kembali di pipi pemuda manis itu."Kau sudah keterlaluan Yoo Youngjae."

"Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku sekalian? Lagi pula sejak dulu kau tidak pernah menganggap ku ada. Bahkan dulu membuang ku setelah eomma meninggal dan kau kembali menarik ku masuk ke rumah ini lagi karena keserakahan mu. Aku bukan boneka mu Tuan Yoo."

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Youngjae melangkah pergi dari rumah besar Tuan Yoo. Youngjae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang walaupun marah dia masih waras dan tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena kembali bertengkar dengan appanya apalagi cuaca sedang hujan cukup deras saat ini.

Youngjae menghentikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari kantor pajak tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Namja manis itu menelpon Daehyun tapi panggilan pertamanya tidak diangkat dia terus mencobanya hingga panggilan ke empat baru diangkat kekasihnya.

"_Berhentilah menelpon ku saat jam kerja." _ketus Daehyun langsung saat mengangkat telponnya.

"Jam kerja mu sudah habis 12 menit yang lalu. Keluarlah, mobilku parkir tidak jauh dari kantor mu."

"_Masih ada kerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."_

"Keluar atau aku yang masuk ke dalam." ancam Youngjae membuat Daehyun terdiam "Baik aku ma.."

"_10 menit tunggu aku disana jangan masuk kemari."_

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Youngjae tersenyum dan menunggu di mobilnya sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tepat 10 menit Daehyun masuk ke mobilnya dengan keadaan setengah basah, namja tan itu membuka kacamatanya yang basah terkena air hujan dan menatap kekasihnya yang memandanginya dalam diam.

Tanpa Daehyun duga Youngjae menarik dasinya dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Daehyun yang awalnya terkejut kemudian membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir bawah kekasihnya, ciuman mereka semakin panas membuat Youngjae terbuai, tangannya mulai mengarah pada selangkangan Daehyun dan meremas penisnya dari luar celana.

Daehyun tersentak dengan kelakuan Youngjae, ia langsung melepas tangan kekasihnya dan ciuman mereka lalu bergerak mundur.

"Kau gila? Kita di tempat umum."

Bukannya berhenti Youngjae malah tersenyum lalu pindah duduk di pangkuan Daehyun dan memeluk leher kekasihnya

"Lalu kenapa hem? Kau bertingkah seolah ini yang pertama kalinya." ucap Youngjae mulai mencium pipi dan beralih ke telinganya.

"Itu bukan aku ahh hentikan shh Youngjae.." ujar Daehyun setengah mendesah karena kekasihnya menjilati belakang telinganya. Titik sensitifnya.

"Emm haruskah shh." gumam Youngjae dengan pinggang yang bergerak menggoda Daehyun.

Namja tan itu menahan pinggang kekasihnya tapi seolah tidak kehilangan akal tangan Youngjae mulai membuka celana kekasihnya.

"Shit ahhh" desah Daehyun saat tangan Youngjae menggenggam penisnya dan meremasnya.

"Dae aku menginginkan mu sekarang." bisik Youngjae lalu mencium bibir Daehyun karena tidak ingin mendengar penolakan kekasihnya, dia semakin cepat mengocok penis Daehyun.

Tidak tahan dengan godaan sang kekasih akhirnya Daehyun mengalah, tangannya bergerak ke celana Youngjae dan membuka kancing serta retsletingnya. Youngjae yang sadar melepas ciuman panas mereka dan tersenyum melihat wajah horny kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan celanamu." perintah Daehyun dengan suara seraknya.

Ruang yang sempit menyulitkan Youngjae untuk bergerak dia bahkan mengumpat saat berusaha menarik celananya terlepas dari kakinya hingga membuat Daehyun terkekeh, namja tan itu hanya mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkan celanannya sebatas dengkulnya. Setelah celana Youngjae terlepas dia memposisikan lubangnya diatas penis Daehyun baru saja akan memasukan tapi tangan Daehyun menahan pinggangnya.

"Kau kering ini akan menyakitimu." ucap Daehyun lembut lalu kembali bertanya "Mana pelumasnya?"

"Laci dasbor. Cepatlah." ujar Youngjae tidak sabaran.

Daehyun membuka laci di belakang Youngjae dan mengeluarkan pelumas yang sering disimpan kekasihnya untuk berjaga-jaga, dia mengolesi di tangannya dan membaginya dengan Youngjae. Jari-jari Daehyun mengolesi ke pinggiran lubang Youngjae lalu kedalamnya sedangkan namja manis itu mengolesi penis Daehyun sembari memijitnya membuat suara desahan keduanya saling bersahutan.

"Shh cukup.. Masukan sekarang." titah Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk lalu mengangkat pinggangnya dan memasukan penis Daehyun di bantu oleh kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan saat masuk sepenuhnya keduanya mendesah lega. Daehyun membiarkan Youngjae yang bergerak lebih dulu dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Nghhh Dae ahhh~" desah Youngjae mengadahkan kepalanya.

Jari tangan Daehyun mulai membuka kemeja yang digunakan Youngjae hingga terlepas semua lalu mengelus perut naik ke kedua puting kekasihnya membuat Youngjae semakin semangat bergerak di atasnya.

"Aahhhh kulum nghh sayanggghhh" pinta Youngjae.

Daehyun menurut dia mendorong punggung Youngjae mendekat padanya lalu menjilati puting kiri kekasihnya sebelum mengulumnya lembut, tangan Youngjae memeluk kepala kekasihnya semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Aahhh Daehyun ahhhh ngghhh oohhhh"

Hujan yang kian deras di luar sana tidak membuat keduanya kedinginan tubuh kedua pasangan kekasih itu semakin terbakar nafsu mereka. Daehyun berhenti sejenak dari dada Youngjae lalu melepas dasinya dan kancing kemejanya yang basah entah oleh keringatnya atau air hujan barusan, dia mendongkak melihat bagaimana kacaunya sang kekasih yang bergerak berantakan.

"Menikmati permainan mu hmm?" bisik Daehyun meremas penis mungil kekasihnya.

"Aaahhhhh Daehyunh a-akuh aahhh pleaseh."

Dada Youngjae membusung saat merasakan kenikmatan rasa-rasanya dia akan keluar tapi mencoba menahannya. Daehyun yang mengerti keinginan Youngjae, lali melepas penis kekasihnya dan meremas kedua bongkahan Youngjae lalu bergerak cepat menumbuk lubang kekasihnya.

"Nggahhhh ahhhhh ngghhh."

Suara Youngjae terdengar seperti teriakan karena gerakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya. Youngjae memeluk leher Daehyun dan mengetatkan lubangnya saat kekasihnya menumbuk spotnya berkali-kali bisa dia dengar erangan tertahan dari kekasihnya saat dia melakukan itu.

"Shhh jangan aahhh di ketatkan Youngjae ahhh"

"Ngggg Dae aahhh terush." desah Youngjae tidak peduli malah bergerak berlainan arah.

"Kau ahhh."

Gerakan Daehyun semakin cepat miliknya semakin membesar dan mengeras di dalam lubang sempit Youngjae.

"Akuh nghhhh hampir ahhhh."

"Bersama sayang nghhh."

Setelah mengucapkan itu hujaman ke 7 Daehyun keduanya sampai bersamaan. Daehyun 2 kali menghentak dalam penisnya mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam lubang Youngjae sedangkan namja manis itu mengotori perut mereka. Youngjae yang lemas membenamkan wajahnya di leher Daehyun sambil memeluknya erat.

"Kau sudah puas?"

Youngjae terkekeh "Memangnya kau puas dengan 1 ronde?" godanya.

Daehyun memutar matanya dan menarik tissuu untuk membersihkan perut mereka setelah itu dia lalu melepas penyatuan mereka dan kembali memakai celana juga kemejanya, dia pindah ke kursi kemudi membuat Youngjae menatapnya kesal.

"Kita pulang aku tidak mau melanjutkan di disini. Pakai kembali celana dan kemeja mu." ujar Daehyun langsung membuat Youngjae tersenyum senang.

.

.

Saat sampai dirumah Daehyun, keduanya kembali bermain hingga 3 jam lamanya sampai kamarnya benar-benar berantakan dan berbau aroma percintaan keduanya. Youngjae berbaring telentang perutnya di peluk kekasihnya dengan posisi menyamping sambil menciumi leher Youngjae.

"Kenapa pipimu merah seperti ini?" tanya Daehyun mengusap pipi kekasihnya.

"Masalah biasa. Mungkin kau bisa mengobatinya." gumam Youngjae dengan mata tertutup.

Tanpa bertanya lagi Daehyun mengecup pipi merah bekas tamparan sang ayah beberapa kali. Youngjae menoleh dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas namja manis itu melepas pelukan Daehyun dan turun dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Daehyun.

"Makan. Apa kau tidak lapar setelah menguras tenaga disini?" jawab Youngjae.

"Pesan saja aku belum mengisi kulkas ku."

"Aku tahu sayang." ujar Youngjae memakai baju besar Daehyun lalu keluar kamar.

"Ya Youngjae pakai celanamu." teriak Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan kekasihnya. Meski di depan umum Daehyun terlihat dingin tapi saat hanya berdua kekasihnya itu sangat posesif padanya.

Dulu saat kuliah teman-temannya sering memintanya untuk memutuskan Daehyun karena sikap kekasihnya itu sangat tertutup dan dingin dengan orang lain begitupun padanya saat berada diluar, beberapa temannya jadi enggan berdekatan dengannya jika ada Daehyun.

Youngjae tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan teman-temannya karena mereka tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sifat Daehyun yang sebenarnya saat bersamanya, kekasihnya itu sangat menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan tidak pernah menyakitinya, pengecualian jika dia marah besar. tapi sekarang sikapnya sudah lebih baik. Daehyun sudah mulai berbaur dengan teman barunya di kantor.

Setelah memesan Youngjae duduk di samping Daehyun yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namja manis itu tidak bisa diam dia terus-terusan mengganggu Daehyun dengan cara sensual.

"Lakukan sesuatu yang berguna sayang dan berhenti mengganggu ku." ujar Daehyun yang masih berfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Ini juga berguna sayang ku." Youngjae memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Daehyun dan mencubit putingnya.

"Hentikan Youngjae. Pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai." tegur Daehyun dengan nada dingin membuat Youngjae mencibirnya.

Namja manis itu memainkan ponsel Daehyun yang sudah penuh dengan game yang dia unduh, satu persatu dia coba mainkan sambil menunggu makanan pesanannya datang. 30 menit kemudian makanan pesanan mereka datang dan namja manis itu membuka pintu untuk mengambil pesanan mereka dengan baju lengkap tentunya. Youngjae menaruh makanan mereka diatas meja makan lalu menghampiri kekasihnya lalu duduk di pangkuan Daehyun agar menghalangi pandangan sang kekasih dari laptopnya

"Ayo makan."

"Duluan saja aku masih harus menyelesaikan ini."

"Pekerjaan mu masih bisa kau kerjakan lagi setelah makan. Isi dulu perut mu."

"Hah baiklah."

Daehyun mengalah dan melangkah ke dapur dengan Youngjae yang berada di pelukannya lalu mendudukannya di kursi meja makan sebelum mereka menyantap makan malamnya.

"Ku dengar tim mu memeriksa kantor Jaebum."

"Hmm."

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada."

Mendengar jawaban singkat kekasihnya Youngjae memicingkan matanya mencoba mencari tahu kebenarannya.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apapun di.."

"Youngjae aku tidak ingin membahas tentang tunangan mu itu." ujar Daehyun dengan nada dingin.

"Aku bertanya sebagai kekasihmu bukan tunangannya ataupun boneka siapapun. Lagi pula aku hanya memastikan jika kau memang menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyerang perusahaan itu." jelas Youngjae.

"Aku hanya seorang pegawai pajak biasa. Apa yang kau harapkan dari itu semua."

"Keahlianmu lebih dari itu kau hanya menyembunyikan dirimu disana. Jangan lupa aku mengenalmu dengan baik Dae."

"Terserah padamu." ujar Daehyun tidak ingin membantah apa yang di katakan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Youngjae membuat Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tatapan serius kekasihnya.

"7 tahun aku bertahan disisi mu meski ayahmu selalu menolakku kupikir kau sudah tahu jawaban ku Youngjae, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi."

"Aku ingin mendengar sekali lagi. Apa kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri." tegas Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum "Kalau begitu tepati janjimu dan bebaskan aku secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

Jika bisa memilih Daehyun tidak akan berada di gedung kantor besar milik keluarga Jaebum. Dia tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi benalu dalam hubungannya dengan Youngjae selama ini. Daehyun tahu jika Jaebum sejak kuliah menyimpan rasa pada kekasihnya itu. Youngjae selalu menolak meski di iming-iming dengan harta tapi dengan tegas di tolak kekasihnya.

Seolah tidak menyerah sekarang Jaebum menggunakan Tuan Yoo agar mau menjodohkan mereka, tanpa dia tahu jika hubungan Youngjae dan ayahnya tidak pernah baik. Saat Youngjae terpuruk karena kematian ibunya Daehyun yang selalu siap di sampingnya dan sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan meninggalkan Youngjae kecuali namja manis itu yang memintanya.

Jaebum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di sediakan untuk Daehyun dan timnya bekerja. Dia tidak datang untuk menyapa mereka semua dia ingin bicara dengan Daehyun karena masalah kemarin yang dilaporkan Tuan Yoo.

"Keluar ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan namja ini." ujar Jaebum menunjuk wajah Daehyun.

Semuanya langsung keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap datar Jaebum. Namja itu menyingkirkan berkas diatas meja lalu duduk disana dia mengeluarkan cek yang sudah di tanda tanganinya.

"Tulis saja berapa angka nol yang kau butuhkan dan pergi dari kehidupan tunangan ku." ujar Jaebum dengan sombongnya.

Daehyun melirik cek di depannya lalu menatap Jaebum "Aku tidak butuh uang mu Tuan Im. Youngjae sudah cukup untukku."

"Jangan bodoh jika kau menerima uang ku maka kau akan hidup nyaman tanpa perlu lelah bekerja di depan banyaknya berkas-berkas ini." ejek Jaebum.

"Itu yang ada di pikiran mu kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan semua hartamu? Kenapa kau terus saja mengusik Youngjae?"

"Karena aku mencintainya dan bersama ku dia akan hidup bahagia tanpa perlu memikirkan uang." geram Jaebum.

"Jika kau memang tulus mencintai Youngjae maka kau tidak akan menghargainya dengan berapapun nilai angka yang ada di cek ini. Cinta mu itu murahan seperti mu Im Jaebum."

_Bugh_

Jaebum memukul rahang Daehyun dengan keras hingga namja tan itu jatuh tersungkur. Dia emosi mendengar ucapan Daehyun padanya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Youngjae tidak sebanding dengan mu yang miskin. Apa yang bisa kau berikan padanya agar bisa membuatnya bahagia? Apa selama ini kau sudah bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan hah? Kau yakin tidak kan." bentak Jaebum.

Daehyun mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri dia melihat darah di tanganya membuatnya marah. Namja tan itu bangun dan menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan tajam menusuk nya yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa ku berikan pada Youngjae?" ujar Daehyun.

Aura dingin penuh intimidasi Daehyun sontak membuat Jaebum bergedik karena dia seperti melihat orang lain sekarang. Namja tan itu menyeringai lalu maju mendekati Jaebum dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku bisa membuatnya melakukan apapun yang aku mau termasuk membuatnya dengan suka rela mengakang di bawah ku dan mendesahkan namaku sepanjang malam."

"Kau.. Brengsek." umpat Jaebum dan akan kembali memukul Daehyun tapi dengan sigap di tahannya, namja tan itu menyeringai melihat Jaebum yang terlihat emosi.

"Aku masih bisa lebih brengsek lagi jika kau ingin tahu Tuan muda Im. Camkan baik-baik itu." ujar Daehyun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Daehyun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Tenang hyung aku baik. Sisanya akan ku kerjakan dirumah saja ya." ujar Daehyun dengan nada santai disertai senyum tipis dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Belum pernah ku lihat dia seperti itu." ujar teman Sungwoo lalu diangguki yang lain.

Mereka tentu bertanya-tanya saat melihat senyuman Daehyun, namja yang biasa bersikap acuh dan irit bicara tiba-tiba berubah ramah belum lagi nada bicaranya yang santai.

.

.

Saat dirumah Daehyun terlihat mengotak-ngatik laptop yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya, dia membongkar file dalam partisi rahasia yang sudah di enkripsi. Itu adalah data-data tentang Im Enterprise yang sudah lama dia kumpulkan dengan sekali tekan tombol enter saja maka semua kelicikan perusahan itu akan terbongkar

"Arrggghh." Teriaknya saat sudah siap untuk menekan tombol enter sebelum kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Dia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan mencari persediaan obat sakit kepalanya di laci kamarnya. Semakin dia menolak kepalanya semakin sakit dan perutnya serasa diaduk.

"Argg cukup Daehan.. Berhenti mengusaiku." gumam Daehyun entah pada siapa.

"_Aku tidak akan mengusai dirimu jika kau berani melawan. Kau telalu penakut." _

"Stop argghh."

"_Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka hancur. Bukankah kau juga ingin mereka hancur setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di busan saat itu?"_

"Tidak akhh pikirkan nasib pekerja lain jika kita sampai melakukannya." tolak Daehyun sambil terus meringis menahan sakit.

"_Bodoh kenapa kau harus memikirkan orang lain yang tidak pernah memikirkan mu.. Dengar kau dengan mudah bisa meretas seluruh sistem perusahaan itu hanya dengan berbekal sinyal wifi saja tapi kau malah menyembunyikan semua itu."_ marah Daehan.

Daehyun menutup matanya saat merasakan kemarahan sisi lainnya dia tidak ingin membalasnya. dengan cepat membuka penutup obatnya dan langsung menelannya saat menemukan botol kapsulnya. 5 menit kemudian kepalanya berhenti berdenyut nafasnya mulai netral Daehyun berbaring di kasurnya tubuhnya penuh keringat dingin.

Sisi lainnya yang sudah lama dia tutupi kembali keluar hanya karena kemarahannya yang tidak bisa di tahannya apalagi jika berkaitan dengan keluarga Im. Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mematikan laptopnya dan kembali menyimpannya ke tempat semula lalu menguncinya dalam lemari. Jika Youngjae sampai tahu maka dia juga akan memanfaatkan Daehan untuk membuka file dalam laptop itu dan menghancurkan keluarga Jaebum ataupun keluarganya sendiri.

Youngjae yang tidak berdaya akan menjadi egois sama seperti Daehan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Waaaaaawww ini ff pertama kolaborasi aku sama kak Ika , keren kan ff nya, ini bikinan nya Dhyun628, sam Cuma bantu dikit heheh… **

**Jangan lupa Vomment nya ya ;) **

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
